Memories
by GhostScarpillo
Summary: Este conjunto de drabbles participa en El Reto Especial de Aniversario: La Arena de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos del Foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos"
1. In Aeternum

**"Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este drabble participa en El Reto Especial de Aniversario: La Arena de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos del Foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos"**

 **Aclaraciones Importantes:**

 **Personajes:**

Lucy. — Natsu.

 **Arco:** Saga Eclipse: Lucy del futuro se reencuentra con Fairy Tail.

 **Emoción:** Culpa

 **Palabras:** 500.

* * *

 **In Aeternum.**

Sentirse flotando sólo es el inicio.

Sumergida se deja llevar hasta el ocaso donde la oscuridad aguarda por ella. Lo sabe y no lo sabe al mismo tiempo. La muerte es tan confusa que no sabe si está muerta, o sigue dormida. Como si todo lo que ha ocurrido no fuera más que una pesadilla.

Cree oír el eco de una lágrima estamparse en el infinito y algo en su mente le grita que abra los ojos. Pero ella no se lo permite porque hace que duela más el corazón. Duele porque ellos —él— no estarán allí para verla despertar

No entiende nada y suplica que termine, pues morir ya es lo suficientemente agónico para tener que vivir las mismas escenas una y otra vez en su mente. Verlos vivos es una agonía que consume lo poco que queda de ella en el final.

¿Aún no termina? Se pregunta, con la esperanza de que ésta vez la respuesta sea afirmativa. Pero nadie le responde, ni siquiera el eco de sus propios pensamientos en el borde del caos, desvaneciéndose por fin.

Entonces, cuando al fin alcanza los brazos de la oscuridad, una luz.

"Es el fin, que llega" Se dice a sí misma, esperanzada. Y entonces una insana felicidad por la llegada al vacío la consume, como si todo lo sucedido siguiera siendo parte de un sueño. Pero sabe, con la amargura atorada en la garganta que ésta es su realidad. Y gustosa está por aceptarla, es su carga después de todo. Una pena que no podrá ser calmada nunca jamás. No mientras el recuerdo de su existencia perdure.

Un fino rayo le acaricia los pómulos, incitándole a abrir los ojos. Y el vacío que antes yacía a su alrededor se ve transformada en una fina brisa que la envuelve. Un grito de esperanza alcanza a nacer en aquel paraíso.

Y es Lucy, que no cree lo que sus ojos le trasmiten, ¿Es esto el infierno? ¿O el cielo? No está seguro y su alma se revuelca de frustración. Ella no merece un buen final, no merece nada.

Sólo entonces, aquella voz que le causa pesadillas y tanto dolor, la llama. Ella temerosa da vuelta y es él. Sonriendo con el brillo de cientos de soles, haciendo estallar su alma y corazón. Ella lo recuerda, lo siente de nuevo. El sabor tan dulce que llaman "Felicidad"

Se deja llevar porque es humana y le es imposible no ceder ante el dueño de esos cabellos rosas, tomándole de la mano despertándola con fuerza de aquel suplicio al que ella misma se somete por aquellos pecados que duermen en su consciencia.

Aquí y ahora, ya no importan, ya no duelen. Pues el fuego ha apagado la agonía. Viendo el amanecer de una nueva aventura se permite sonreír. Y nada es más hermoso que verlos a ellos —a él— de nuevo.

Porque no se necesita un motivo para llorar, sólo se necesita sentir el calor que mora en tu pecho.

— _¿No es así... Natsu?_

* * *

 _ **Sin Notas de Autor.**_


	2. Mea Culpa

**"Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este drabble participa en El Reto Especial de Aniversario: La Arena de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos del Foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos"**

 **Aclaraciones Importantes:**

 **Personajes:**

 **Sting. — Lector.**

Rogue. — Frosh.

 **Arco:** Saga Grandes Juegos Mágicos.

 **What If?:**

¿Qué hubiera pasado si Lector realmente hubiera sido asesinado por el antiguo maestro de Sabertooth?

 **Palabras:** 750

 **Mea Culpa.**

Estar allí de pie como un simple espectador de lo que está ocurriendo en esos instantes cae sobre ti con la fuerza demoledora de cientos de puñetazos. No obstante, ninguno te golpea tan fuerte como la realidad.

Todo pasa a cámara lenta. Tan, pero tan lento que puedes distinguir en el infinito las lágrimas del llamado "Lector" desapareciendo… muriendo.

No quieres creerlo. ¿Por qué cosas malas suceden a personas buenas? Lector no merecía morir así, no importa ni un poco si es un gato, una rana o como se llamara esa raza. Lector era luz. Una luz cegadora que iluminaba con la fuerza de mil soles y que en este momento alcanzaba el crepúsculo.

Desgarras un grito traicionero en tu garganta al verlo desaparecer finalmente. Aún no lo crees, aun no puedes concebir la idea de que Lector murió protegiéndote. Porque el único que merecía ser protegido era ese pequeño gato que siempre estaba para animarte, y por defenderte de la ira asesina, pagó con su vida.

Caes sin fuerza, esperando que el golpe te despierte de esta maldita pesadilla. Pero el impacto de tu cuerpo contra el suelo sólo te ocasiona más dolor. ¿Por qué? Preguntas. Pero tu lamento duerme en tu mente, porque no eres capaz de mencionar ni una sola palabra.

Ya no despiertas, te has quedado inmóvil mientras la sonrisa de Lector es un doloroso castigo grabado a fuego en tus párpados. Como si fuera el remate de un mal chiste.

Entonces cierras los ojos esperando que termine. Y es una lástima, porque esto no ha hecho más que empezar.

¿Los Juegos? Basura. ¿El Gremio? Gilipolleces. Lo único que quieres es vengarlo.

Porque su asesino sigue ahí, burlándose de ti. Esperando que te levantes, esperando que lo enfrentes. Una incontrolable llama te quema por dentro cuando lo ves a los ojos. No sabes qué es, ni por qué existe. Sólo sabes que quieres matarlo.

Entonces lo haces. Con toda la fuerza de tu alma podrida en segundos… lo haces. A final puedes ver su rostro enmarcado por la sorpresa pues no lo esperaba. Al final, la muerte los sorprende a todos.

Entonces la llama finalmente se apaga y en su lugar sólo queda el vacío. Como si la ausencia de Lector no fuera suficiente. Y ahora sí, gritas. Porque nada de esto te lo devuelve. Porque sabes que no volverá, nunca nadie lo ha hecho.

Y el tiempo pasa, pero tú no olvidas. Lector fue la llave y ahora el cerrojo se cae en pequeños fragmentos. Como tu cordura. Desvaneciéndose con cada día que va pasando.

Has olvidado a tus compañeros, has olvidado a tus enemigos. Has olvidado a todo el mundo menos a él, porque Lector siempre está presente aunque no lo esté. Porque no puede dejarlo desaparecer. Sería el fin.

Entonces, te lo dicen.

" _Frosh fue asesinado"_

Y la herida se abre de nuevo.

Sabes que nadie puede entenderlo, por eso lo dejas ir. Porque no hay peor dolor que ver morir a alguien y no poder hacer nada. Absolutamente nada. Por eso no dices nada cuando Rogue desaparece. Porque a ti te hubiera gustado tener las agallas para hacerlo. Es una lástima que no hayas podido hacerlo, porque además de débil, fuiste un cobarde.

Te lo repites, como si eso fuera a cambiar lo sucedido. Pero sabes que nada de eso funcionará. Es tan triste aceptarlo que pareciera que todo lo que sucede no es real, que todo no es más que una pesadilla.

Oh… pero el dolor. Ese maldito dolor se encarga de lanzarte de bruces a la realidad y demostrarte lo contrario.

Y vuelve a pasar el tiempo. Rogue ha vuelto, pero una parte de él está muerta. Lo sabes, puesto que sus ojos reflejan a su alma desangrada por la soledad. Y sabes que no puedes ayudarlo. Nada en el mundo puede hacerlo.

Tus días se vuelven pesados. El insomnio te carcome por las noches y no puedes evitarlo. Las lágrimas que quedan selladas en tu lecho son la viva prueba de que vivir se ha vuelto un infierno.

¿Cómo se supone que lo hagas sin él? ¿Aun cuando juraste protegerlo? ¿Y fallar aparatosamente? Un puño estampándose contra el piso es la única respuesta. Él está tan lejos y lo necesitas con una desesperación demente. Necesitas decírselo. Pero se encuentra tan lejos.

Entonces, tomas una decisión.

— Mátame, si alguna vez fuiste mi amigo. Mátame Rogue.

Porque comprendes que vivir se ha vuelto un calvario al declararte tú culpable.

 **Fin.**

 _ **Sin Notas de Autor.**_


	3. Peccātum

**"Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este drabble participa en El Reto Especial de Aniversario: La Arena de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos del Foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos"**

 **Aclaraciones Importantes:**

 **Personajes:**

 **Lucy Heartfilia. — Eve Tearm.**

 **Género:** **Romance.**

 **Palabras:** 800

 **Peccātum.**

* * *

Lucy está confundida.

No entiende exactamente qué es lo que le ocurre. Es incomprensible y por cómo ella va tomando las cosas es probable que no lo haga. Respira profundo e intenta en vano ocultar su mirada detrás del libro que sostiene, como si una fuerza de atracción le prohibiera alejar sus ojos del durmiente Eve Tearm.

Pareciera que un millar de aves reposan en su vientre. Pues cuando se pierde observando al muchacho que aún no abre sus ojos, es cuando está segura de que toda una bandada canta dentro de ella. Como si el calorcillo de sus mejillas no fuera suficiente.

Y Lucy no sabe qué hacer.

Y se pregunta continuamente cómo fue que terminó así. Porque muy en el fondo, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, estaba segura – de hecho, todos los que conocían a ambos lo estaban – de que algún día se enamoraría de Natsu Dragneel. No obstante, se encontraba aquí. Bajo la sombra de un árbol, observando cómo el sol muere lentamente en el oeste, dando paso a un firmamento nocturno minado de brillantes estrellas. Algunas más grandes, otras más pequeñas.

Por un instante, Lucy piensa en sus amados espíritus. Sin embargo, al sentir cómo el chico empieza a despertar cierra el libro, como si tratara de ocultar con él su creciente nerviosismo.

Lucy sólo puede ponerse más roja.

Porque puede sentir sus ojos clavados en ella, aun cuando hace el esfuerzo de no bajar la mirada, porque lo sabe. Sabe que sonreirá haciendo que ella también lo haga, tiñendo de paso sus mejillas de rosa para que entonces él diga lo que Lucy no quiere oír, porque se siente derretirse. Aunque no quiera.

— ¿Lucy-chan?

Lo escucha claramente, pero se decide a no mirarlo. Porque no quiere parecer un niña pequeña junto a Eve. Y no entiende el por qué. Aún no comprende la razón por la que ese muchacho le hace sentir tan insegura.

¿Siquiera sabía lo que estaba pensando? Imposible. Eve Tearm es muchas cosas e indescifrable es en efecto, una de ellas. No puede mirarlo a los ojos sin tener que apartar la mirada. Pues en lo oscuro de sus ojos se refleja a sí misma. Y le hace imaginar que Eve Tearm piensa en ella.

Lucy imagina muchas cosas.

Pero no imagina que Eve ciertamente no la ve como una niña pequeña cuando hace un mohín, pero no se lo dirá nunca. Porque le agrada en el fondo, muy en el fondo, incomodarla de esa forma. Porque siente que le hace sentir otro tipo de cosas. Así como ella se los hace sentir a él.

Eve también está confundido.

Eve no sabe lo que Lucy ve cuando sus ojos se cruzan, por más que se esfuerce. Tampoco es como si se conocieran de toda la vida para poder comunicarse con tan solo la mirada. Pero hay algo en Lucy Heartfilia que lo llama constantemente. Como un imán.

Y no puede evitarlo, no puede dejar de contemplarla cuando escribe, o apartar la mirada de su rostro encantado con el nuevo libro que ha comprado. Tampoco puede evitar reírse cuando Lucy hace algo gracioso, como ponerse totalmente roja por cualquier razón. Razones que con el paso del tiempo, pasó a conocer muy bien.

Y no es que no quiera eso, no debe. Porque Lucy no es suya para conocerla de esa forma.

Eve está dolido.

No pueden ser más que amigos, porque su cabeza le afirma a gritos que ella no lo ama. Lo sabe y aun así… duele.

Inconscientemente su mente ha memorizado sus gestos, sus expresiones. Hasta la forma en que mueve sus manos al hablarle de su nueva novela. Hasta su manera de caminar desde aquel día que junto a sus compañeros habían llegado a su gremio en un intercambio. A pesar de que solo le ha prestado atención una sola vez.

Recuerda perfectamente; un libro aquí y otro allá le llevaron a la necesidad de hablarle. Fue cuando el recuerdo de Lucy Heartfilia de Fairy Tail que había desaparecido junto a sus compañeros de gremio en la mítica Tenroujima llega a su mente. Agradeciendo a los cielos el que estuviera viva, pues creía en ese entonces que se había ganado una amiga.

Oh, cuán equivocado estuvo.

Aspira lento dejando que el aire llene sus pulmones al tanto se endereza, mirándola de reojo. Lucy no lo ha mirado ni una sola vez. Haciéndole creer que tiene razón al pensar que es bastante estúpido siquiera pensar cosas que no pasarán. Eve sabe lo que es y lo que tendrá con ella. O al menos cree saberlo, es por eso que se ha rendido. Aun así le sonríe, contagiándole su sonrisa. Se acerca un poco y por un instante sus manos se tocan, haciéndoles sonrojarse.

Eve Tearm está enamorado. Ese es su pecado.

* * *

 _ **Notas de Autor.**_

Lady, te odio. (?)

No es de mi religión hacer esto (ya saben, algo que no sea NaLu y eso, como que me da penita (?)) no obstante, espero haya sido de su agrado.

De vuelta, pido disculpas si me ha quedado algo OoC, aún se me complica manejar al muchacho rubio de _Trimens_ porque se me hace tan afeminado que lo shippeo con Nichiya (?) Vale, no. La cosa es que es la primera vez que lo uso, así que hay ciertas cosillas que debo aprenderme para poder manejarlo con más libertad.

En fin, gracias por leer.


End file.
